


Undisclosed

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this text post: Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed

 

They lay next to each other in bed, sweaty and breathless, their bodies barely covered by the sheets. They’re both staring at the ceiling shocked and embarrassed about what has just happened – even if Steve has a hard time believing it did indeed take place. Because it _can’t_ have happened; _he can’t have possibly just had sex with his best friend since childhood._

Steve’s not really sure how they went from arguing to making out; one moment they were having a stupid, pointless disagreement about something he can’t even remember now, and the next he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. The clothes came off pretty fast after that, and everything that followed happened naturally, as if this was something that occurred as part of their daily routine. Soon enough Bucky had stripped him down to his boxers, pushed him on the couch, and knelt in front of him. If there ever was a moment of hesitation in the entire exchange between them, it was just then. He paused with his hand on Steve’s boxers’ wristband, and looked at him for a long moment, as if silently asking for confirmation to continue. Steve, taking in the sight of Bucky looking at him with his curious blue eyes and his pink mouth slightly open, swore he could have come right then and there. Bucky didn’t let him off that easy though. He kissed and licked and bit his way around, teasing Steve and driving him mad, until the man decided he’d had enough and dragged Bucky to his bedroom.

Even if his brain manages to wipe the entire memory out, Steve thinks that his body will definitely remember it the next morning. There are bite marks all over his neck and chest, and he doesn’t even want to see the scratch marks he’s left all over his friend’s back. Things got a little… wild, to say the least. Bucky had pinned Steve down and pressed their bodies together, hips moving rhythmically against each other’s. They rolled around again until Steve had come on top, and grabbed handful of Bucky’s hair, pulling him until their mouths met forcefully. It was insane and intense and truly extraordinary.

Aside from the physical evidence, though, there’s no way his body is forgetting the pleasure it experienced at the hands of Bucky Barnes, who evidently had taken it upon himself to teach Steve the meaning of fucking someone six ways from Sunday.

Steve swears mentally. There was truly no recovering from it. He sneaks a sideway glance at Bucky, to see if he seems as troubled by the situation as he is. Bucky is completely still next to him, with an arm behind his head and eyes wide open, still glued to the ceiling. Steve clears his throat before he speaks. “Bucky?”

“Yeah?” Bucky murmurs in response; his tone of voice is a complete contradiction to his earlier one, when he was groaning and rambling profanities in Steve’s ear.

Steve swallows hard, but doesn’t reply. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say.

Another long moment of uncomfortable silence passes before Bucky speaks up. “Do you wanna do it again?”

Steve doesn’t even think twice before replying. “Yeah, okay.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undisclosed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313324) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
